


Day 1: Hugging

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, MIT Era, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 1 of Pride Month Prompts. Rhodes comes home to moaning coming from the kitchen. Seriously Tones!
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pride Month Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Day 1: Hugging

Rhodey enters the apartement to the sounds of moaning coming from the kitchen. He tosses his keys onto the table next to the door before deciding to interrupt Tony and whatever woman he’d brought into the apartment. He really didn’t want to listen to Tony having sex again, and it was even worst in the kitchen.

He bangs open the kitchen door to the sight of Tony jumping away from..

Oh. That was new. Tony was looking rumpled and jumping away from a dude on the counter.

Was Tony Gay? Wait. He’d definetly had sex with women before, Rhodey shuddered before focusing again. It didn’t matter, he still really didn’t want to listen to Tony having sex, or walk in on him, or not be able to look at the counter when he tried to make a sandwich.

“Rhodey Bear, you’re home early.” Tony looked as cocky as ever, but behind the mask he was nervous. Tony was hardly ever nervous, he’ll need to handle this properly so Tony doesn’t start blaming himself for everything.

“In the kitchen!” he exclaims “We eat in here Tones. Try to not make out in the kitchen even if you can’t make it to the bedroom.”

“Um” the guy who had just been making out with Tony cleared his throat “I’m just gonna” he stabbed his finger toward the exit while straightening his shirt “gonna go.” He shuffles around Rhodey, who was still standing in the doorway, and they hear him exit out the front door.

Tony was trying to look confident but was slowly looking more and more uncomfortable. He was staring at him as he slowly went red, and he was quiet. Tony is never supposed to be quiet, ever. It’s worse than when he’s talking as fast as he can.

“Do you want to talk about that, Tones?” Rhodey tried to aim for casual but his voice was more gentle than normally.

And suddenly Tony was full of words.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be out of here tomorrow if you want me too, you can keep the apartment, you don’t have to worry. I get if you’re uncomfortable with sharing an apartment now that you know, but please don’t take it to the press. Howard doesn’t need more reasons to hate me and Obie would be disappointed if I caused a scandal. It’s really important to me. Please. I’ll move out if you’re uncomfortable sharing an apartment with someone like..” Tony started talking faster and faster before stopping suddenly. As he stopped Rhodey crossed the kitchen and reached for him. Tony flinches away, but Rhodey pulls him into a hug.

Tony slowly wraps his arms around him as Rhodey buries his face in his hair.

“You’re an idiot.” he states. Tony pulls away to shake his head.

“Nuh uh. I’m a genius.”

“Tony I literally couldn’t care less who you kiss, date, or fuck, as long as you’re happy. I’ll never sell you out to the press and if Howard is upset by you going with a guy I’ll kick his ass. You’re my little brother Tony” he tightens his arms around Tony for a second to make his point clear. Tony chuckles wetly.

“Sorry sourpatch, but you’d be in a lot of trouble if you kicked my dad’s ass. Like you might not get into the air force because he’s so important, trouble.”

“Don’t care.” Rhodey mumbles “You’re important to me.”

“Thanks Honeybear.” Tony says into his chest. He takes a deep breath “I’m bisexual, I like both girls and guys. Like if you’re hot, why should it matter.”

“Thank you for telling me Tones.” he releases Tony from his arms and holds him at arm's length to look at him and his slightly red rimmed eyes “you okay?”

“Never better Platypus.” he replies, burying himself back into his arms, “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if its way to out of character it's my first time writing Marvel


End file.
